Interdiction de m'approcher
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Suite de "Passes-moi un mouchoir". Ryo est malade. Mes résumés sont de pires en pires!


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Interdiction de m'approcher

Source : News

Résumé : Ryo est malade.

Note : Mes résumés sont de pires en pires. Enfin, l'idée m'est venue après une soirée télé avec des copines, donc toujours pas très élevé comme niveau.

Interdiction de m'approcher

La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant passer un Yamashita Tomohisa quelque peu fatigué. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et son blouson, le leader des News se dirigea vers le salon attiré par le bruit de la télévision persuadé de trouver son amant avachi devant. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit Ryo Nishikido le nez rougit et totalement enrouler dans une couverture, le regard fixé sur le petit écran.

S'approchant tranquillement de son aîné, Yamapi déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

_ Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

_ Travail, travail, travail et le manager m'a demandé au moins une fois par heure de lui rappeler pourquoi tu étais absent.

_ J'aimerais bien le voir à ma place lui.

Le sourire de Tomohisa s'agrandit alors qu'il regardait Ryo tendre la main vers la table basse pour y attraper un nouveau mouchoir tout en grognant contre son manager.

_ Il a cru quoi ? Que j'avais fait exprès de t'embrasser pour choper ton truc ?

_ Et toi alors ? Ta journée ?

_ Oh tu sais…

_ Raconte quand même. J'adore entendre ta voix enrouée comme ça.

_ C'est pas drôle ! Je suis malade !

Déposant un nouveau baiser sur la joue de son amant, Yamashita attrapa un nouveau paquet de mouchoir avant de le tendre à son aîné qui tentait de recouvrir la totalité du parquet de mouchoirs usagés.

_ Raconte-moi quand même.

_ Ok. Alors euh… Je me suis réveillé, ce matin, parce que j'arrivais plus à respirer. Donc je me suis mouché.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi devant le sarcasme qu'il entendait dans la voix de son amant.

_ Après je me suis dis que j'allais me faire un super petit déjeuner. Tu sais, nutella, jus d'orange et cookies.

_ Cookies ?

_ J'avais envie de cookies. Enfin bon ! Je me suis mouché à nouveau avant de tendre le bras vers mon téléphone. Merci pour le message d'ailleurs.

_ De rien. Je voulais pas te réveiller ce matin et si je l'avais pas fait t'aurais fini par t'inquiéter.

_ Mouais. Enfin bon merci.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce le temps que Nishikido utilise un nouveau mouchoir avant de reprendre son histoire.

_ Et donc, quand j'ai regardé l'heure, il était 15h passé. Adieu petit déjeuner. Alors j'ai goûté.

_ Goûté ?

_ J'avais envie de cookies !

_ On avait des cookies ?

_ Noooon ! Tacchon avait tout mangé la dernière fois que je l'ai invité et t'en a pas racheter en faisant les courses !

_ C'était pas sur la liste.

_ Ben je l'ai mis sur la prochaine.

Le rire de Pi résonna de nouveau dans la pièce alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil amuser à l'air scandalisé de son amant.

_ Donc, comme il n'y avait plus non plus de nutella, je me suis affalé sur le canapé pour regarder le match de foot de 16h.

_ Tu regardes le foot maintenant ?

_ Ouais ben je le ferais plus. Qu'est ce que ça peut être chiant ! Je me demande comment Jin fait pour suivre.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Après, j'ai regardé des épisodes de Dexter.

_ Super journée. Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ?

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait et que Ryo n'était pas entrain de se moucher, Tomohisa regarda un peu plus attentivement son amant qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Ryo ?

_ Tu sais ce que je me disais ?

_ Non.

_ Je pensais que ça devait être vachement bien d'être tueur en série.

_ Hééé ?

Après les quelques secondes qu'il fallut à Yamapi pour se remettre de cette déclaration, Ryo vit la télévision s'éteindre avant que son cadet ne reprenne la parole.

_ Ok ! La prochaine fois que je suis malade, interdiction de m'approcher !

Fin

C'est un peu débile, nan ? Enfin bon, voilà encore un One Shot pour vous faire patienter pour les suites de mes fics à chapitre que je n'ai toujours pas commencé à continuer.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
